Lies My Lover Told Me
by DeMarcos
Summary: Shawn finally tells Lassiter the truth about not being a psychic. Sequel to If You Can't Beat 'Em, Guess Who's Coming To Dinner and 1,000 Paper Cranes... Of Murder? Slash, Shassi. You were warned. REVISED 2011!


Title: Lies My Lover Told Me

Author: DeMarcos

Rating: M

Pairing: Shawn/Lassiter (established)

Disclaimer: Blah blah no own, yada yada…. Can we move on now?

Summary: Shawn finally tells Lassiter the truth.

Notes: I have no idea where all this is coming from... Three stories in one month, and this will be number four. I probably shouldn't have had the crack waffles at IHOP… As per usual, mucho smoochies to my muse and beta, Sordes, who's still trying to beat the wrap from the po-po. He wouldn't last a day in the clink... can you say 'prison bitch'?

I usually start all my stories with a flashback, but seeing how the writers already touched base on the whole 'lying' issue (and how funny was it that Shawn hid Gus in the pantry?) it would seem like I would just be beating a dead horse... And I have better things to do than poke a deceased equine…

Much love to Hilary Duff and Dethklok for being my soundtrack on this. The noise rocks!

* * *

**Santa Barbara – Present**

Shawn steepled his hands on his chin and appeared to be listening intently to the man in sitting in front of him. He nodded his head at the appropriate times and would occasionally write something down, under the guise of taking notes.

In all actuality, he was doodling Gus as Magic Head and thinking about his dinner plans with a certain someone. He smiled a little and this broke the façade of a deeply concerned psychic. "Do you think that's funny? I go against my better judgment and hire a psychic and you laugh at _me?_" Shawn dropped the pencil and waved his hands.

"Forgive me. Sometimes the spirits are feeling jocular and I heard one whisper something quite witty." Shawn sized up the man quickly. He had come in saying that money kept disappearing from the store he managed and he couldn't find the culprit, no matter how hard he tried. He had gone over every frame of security footage and could find no one pocketing cash from the till. He didn't want to call the police though, because he was afraid it would drive off business. Coming to the Psych office had been his last resort.

Gus was off on a delivery and he'd called in to say that he would be in as soon as possible to help with the client. Shawn admired his dedication. Only for a moment, before he remembered that Gus had blown off the appointment in lieu of making a profitable drop at an office on the edge of town with the pretty secretary and the cappuccino machine.

Hence the Magic Head doodle.

Shawn had already figured out how the money was disappearing, but needed to meet with the employees before he fingered the culprits. He stood up suddenly, which caused his client to flinch in his chair. Placing his fingers to his temples, Shawn closed his eyes. "I can see an outline of your thief..." He made a noise somewhere between a dying giraffe and a yak during mating season and jerked back like he had been punched. "The spirits won't let me get a clear view!" Opening his eyes, he smiled down at his startled client.

"I have to meet with your staff."

**HKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

Pulling into the parking lot of the electronics store, Shawn set the kickstand on his bike down and cut the engine off. Mr. Clopp, the store manager, had already exited his car and was waiting on the sidewalk for him. Shawn unzipped his jacket and walked up to him calmly. "Before we go in Mr. Spencer, could please be a little discreet? I don't want my customers getting a whiff of..." He motioned back and forth between them with his hands. "What's going here."

Shawn nodded his head in understanding and Mr. Clopp heaved a sigh of relief and turned to enter the store, Shawn behind him. The place was moderately busy, a few customers on the floor and the staff milling around answering questions. Two staffers were behind the counters ringing up sales, where Mr. Clopp led them to, keeping his eye on the cash register like a hawk. A woman with bright red hair and freckles was next to them filling out some paperwork. Shawn turned towards the display of big screen TV's, pursing his lips and nodded his head at the selection. He walked over to one of the larger sets and placed both hands on the screen.

A few of the customers swiveled their heads to stare at him. Shawn put on his best creepy voice, pitched like a small child and spoke loudly to the whole store.

"They're here!"

Mr. Clopp heard this and in the blink of an eye, he was standing next to Shawn, hissing at him to shush. Shawn ignored and now that he had everyone's attention, he approached the employees on the floor. They were all men, just out of their teens and we're staring at him in surprise or barely contained mirth.

Shawn waved his hands a few inches from their faces. Their eyes widened at this and they looked to their boss for an explanation. He began to make circles around them, checking them up and down, using his hands like metal detecting wands. Clopp shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what was going on either. At this, Shawn dropped his hands. "Nope, not them. They're good." Clopp nodded at this and made a gesture to the staff behind the podium. Shawn did a quick once over at them and approached the red head doing the paperwork.

"It must really get to you."

She glanced at him and smiled wryly at him, like he was a freshly released mental patient. "What must get to me?" She crossed her arms over he chest and glared at him, waiting for his response. Shawn mirrored her movements and began to speak in a high pitched voice.

"I work hard everyday, doing all the paperwork and the banking, and the manager still refuses to give me a raise. I bat my eyes and beg nicely and he says there's no room in the budget for a pay increase. But I found out that he's been skimming off the company for months! And if he can do it and get away with it, so can I. That'll show him." By this point, Shawn had his hands on his hips and was flipping his pretend hair around.

The girl and Mr. Clopp were both staring at him with incredulous expressions. The other employees and the customers were carrying similar looks, all of them whispering to one another. Shawn grinned and turned back to Clopp, clapping his hands together. "You find out that someone is stealing from you and you don't call the cops? Kinda screams that you were doing the same thing and didn't want the police to catch it all in the paperwork. Plus, as nervous as you were about having me here, that was a dead giveaway, too." He spun around on his heels to the red head.

"As for you, you've been working here longer than anyone and Clopp refuses to show his appreciation monetarily, so the discrepancies in the store reports that you've been ignoring for ages, you used to help you out. It also helps that you know where all the blind spots are in the surveillance system. You're both liars. Capital L, capital I, capital A, capital R. Period!" Shawn clapped his hands together once more, rubbing them briskly and glanced between them both.

There was a short pause and then simultaneously, they both began to scream at each other. Shawn smiled at a job well done and sauntered out of the store, toward the parking. He made a mental note to give a call to the police station to report the day's events and have them send someone out. He then gave a silent thank you that Clopp had paid him in advance.

Shawn hopped back on his bike and decided to treat himself to a pineapple smoothie.

**HKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

"How did you know that the girl was the one stealing from the store?"

Shawn was regaling Gus with the story and of course he couldn't just listen in awe. He had to nitpick Shawn's every notion.

"Dude, her uniform shirt was five shades lighter than the rest of the employees there. This clearly says she doesn't use color protection detergent and that she's been working there forever. _And_, she was adding up the shift totals in her head. I saw it when I walked in. You work behind a register enough and you could do it in your sleep."

Gus made a noise and turned his chair to face his laptop, fingers clicking the mouse swiftly. "Just goes to show how long you can go before all the lying and sneaking around can come back to bite you in the ass."

Plopping down in the chair behind his desk, Shawn turned to face Gus. "What's that supposed to mean? And you need to call or fold."

Fingers that were clacking away on the keyboard stopped suddenly. Gus cocked his head at Shawn, brow furrowing. "You need to stop doing that! And I mean that Clopp was skimming off the top and when someone figured him out and started doing the same thing, he got scared. In trying to keep it all under wraps, he ended up putting himself in the corner. He did it to himself in the end." Gus resumed typing and a few moments later let a disgruntled sigh slip as he lost his hand of poker.

"I told you so." Shawn quipped. Gus ignored him and Shawn entertained himself by breaking his personal record in trashcan basketball. Then, mid toss, something hit him and he threw too high and completely missed the basket. Gus whipped his head up and his eyes grew wide.

He pointed to the crumpled piece of paper and stammered. "Did you-?" At this, Gus began to do a victory jig in his chair before he noticed the look on his friend's face. He stopped and his eyebrows creased in concern. "Dude, are you okay?"

Shawn shook his head and gazed over at Gus with a look that was a thousand miles away.

"Okay, Shawn, you are starting to scare me. What's wrong?" Gus stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to stand next to Shawn. Gus waved his hand in front of his distant eyes.

Then, Shawn jolted and stared up at his long time friend. "Gus, why do you always have to be right?" He got to his feet and began to pace around the office floor erratically. "I need to think... Gah! How could I be so stupid?" Gus watched him pace in silent confusion, but he was used to Shawn going on like this without giving any hints as to what he was talking about. Gus just waited for him to make it all clear.

"Oh man! You are _so_ right. I have to make a plan. I have to break the news gently."

Turning to his best friend in the whole world, Shawn gazed at Gus and with all the seriousness he could muster, said something Gus would never expect to come out of his mouth.

"I have to tell Lassi I'm not a psychic."

**HKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

The buzz of his cell phone in his pocket caused Carlton to jump lightly. He quickly scanned the bullpen to see if anyone had seen him react like a little girl. Satisfied that his folly went unnoticed, he slipped the phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. It was a text from Shawn. Hiding a smile, Lassiter opened the message. Instead of the sweet nothings his lover usually sent, it was a two line text.

_We need to talk._

_See you when you get home._

_H's & K's_

The smile dropped from his face and Carlton stared at the text for a moment before he snapped the phone shut. He began to mentally go over anything he could have done that might have warranted Shawn's message. They hadn't argued recently and he had not been burying himself in his work like he had used to, so it couldn't be anything related to that.

Carlton must have had a pensive expression on his face, because O'Hara walked up to his desk and waved her hand in front of his eyes. He started again and then glared up at her menacingly.

"What could you _possibly_ need right now?" It came out harsher than he wanted and she creased her brows and appeared to be hurt by his tone. He sighed and made a quiet noise of apology to O'Hara.

She visibly relaxed and handed him a file folder. "Shawn called in a tip about a manager and employee embezzling money from an electronics store. We sent a black and white down there and they ended up breaking up a fight between the two. They're now down in lockup and waiting to be processed." Carlton took the folder and perused through it.

Shawn had made the call to the tip line about thirty minutes before he had sent the text to the detectives' phone. Carlton quickly tried to think what could have happened between the call and the text that would explain the cryptic message but could think of nothing. He looked down at his watch.

He still had more than half a day before he knocked off. Sighing, Lassiter stood up, preparing himself to deal with the day's group of perps. He walked out from behind the desk and made his way to the interrogation rooms, Jules in tow.

As they walked down the stairs and into the hallway, he felt O'Hara's hand on his shoulders, straightening the creases in his suit jacket and clearing away any stray lint. It was times like this that he really had to give a silent thank you to Chief Vick for assigning Jules to him.

She had totally forgiven him for not telling her about his relationship with Shawn and still remembered the little things, like his obsession for confronting suspects with a completely impeccable business approach. Besides Shawn, O'Hara was one of the best things that had happened in his life. They stopped outside the heavy metal door and she aligned his jacket lapels and tightened his tie knot.

"Don't worry, Detective, whatever is going on with Shawn, it will all be just fine."

He whipped his head down to stare at her in confused shock.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I've been in enough relationships to know that expression you had on your face earlier." Jules dropped her hands to her side and returned his gaze with a calm and collected stare. "Now, let's get in there and bust some bad guys."

O'Hara opened the door and in an instant, he put up the façade of the angry cop, but in the back of his mind, he had to congratulate Jules' skills of observation. Lassiter knew that she would make a decent head detective some day. He then put all of his worries aside and focused on the task before him.

**HKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

Shawn paced around the apartment, waves of nervousness flowing off him like heat. He had decided against trying to sugar coat the evening, so instead of a nice dinner, he had purchased a lot of beer and hid all of Carlton's spare guns. Shawn knew how awful it was to tell someone you're dating that you needed to talk. People should just say 'You need a lawyer' and not pussyfoot around the issue. His ex-wife had started off the divorce process with those four words and he knew Carlton was probably a wreck, imagining all sorts of bad scenarios.

The detective had called to say he would be home soon, so Shawn pulled two bottles from the fridge, set them on the kitchen table and was now pacing.

He had no basis on which to judge how Carlton would react. The tiff they had when Carlton asked him to move in had been the only real bump in the road for them and Carlton just ignored him for a whole day before they made up. This was on a whole other level though and Shawn was actually afraid that this would cause a rift between him. Shawn had always tried to be honest with his lover and for him to reveal the truth about his abilities might cause the detective to reevaluate their relationship.

The sound of the doorknob turning caused Shawn to jump like a frightened horror movie bimbo, though he managed not to scream. He then covered by leaning on the table nonchalantly and sent a small smile to Carlton as he entered the apartment. He set his keys on the counter and Shawn noticed the locket that his father had given them for their anniversary on the key ring. It caused a wave of guilt to shoot through Shawn violently and he began to regret his decision to spill the beans to Carlton. Shawn sat unnaturally still as Lassiter took of his jacket and holster, and hung them up in the closet next to the front door.

Shawn spied the detective's hands shaking slightly as he put his jacket on a coat hanger and knew that he was just as nervous about this whole situation.

Once everything was put away, Carlton joined his lover at the kitchen table. He saw the two unopened bottles of beer and sighed heavily. This was going to be long night. He sat down and fixed his gaze upon Shawn. "So... What's happening?"

Shawn could hear the trepidation in his voice. Carlton opened his beer and took a long pull from the bottle. Shawn mirrored his action and for a while the only sound was glass scraping on the table top. Mentally, Shawn was preparing himself for the fallout.

"Okay. I have to tell you something and you might not like it, but before I do, you have to know that I love you, Carlton and hopefully nothing will change how you feel about me, not even this." Shawn saw something like fear flash through Carlton's eyes and he felt guilty because it sounded like he was getting ready to confess to infidelity.

Nodding sharply, Lassiter motioned for Shawn to continue. He hung his head for a second and then brought it back up just as quickly and stared deep into his lover's bright blue eyes.

"I'm not a psychic."

Carlton blinked. He shook his head slightly in bewilderment and blinked some more. "Say what?"

Shawn pursed his lips and tried again. "I. Am Not. A. Psychic. Never have been. And unless I get into a car accident and spend six years in a coma, I doubt I ever will be. And I wanted to tell you because… I didn't want you to find out about it any other way or from anyone else." Shawn drummed his fingers on the table top and tried to assess the emotions that were flooding Carlton's face.

Silence filled the apartment for several minutes and Shawn began to _really_ fear how Carlton would react. Or if he ever would. He hadn't spoken a word and that was a really bad sign. He had seen how scary Carlton could get when presented with something like this. Thank god Shawn didn't know him around the time he and his wife separated, figuring he must have been ten times worse when faced with stress.

Suddenly, the hush of the room was broken by the sound of shattering glass. Shawn recoiled violently as Carlton hurled his beer off the table, sending the bottle into the adjacent wall, causing glass to fly in every direction. Flecks of the liquid hit Shawn in the face, causing his eyes to burn and he rubbed at them frantically. The alcohol foamed as it ran down the walls and pooled on the floor. Carlton shot up from his chair and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him.

Shawn sat in stunned silence, not knowing what to do. Then, quietly, he stood up, walked over to the sink and grabbed a roll of paper towels and began to clean up the shattered glass and beer.

As he cleaned up, he wiped the residue off his face, mentally telling himself it was the beer causing his eyes to water.

**HKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

A loud pounding at his door made Gus glance up from the TV screen. Jules turned her head and looked at the door. "Who in the hell would knock that loud this late?" She asked as Gus stood up and walked over to the door. He closed one eye and peered through the peephole. He swallowed sharply and tossed a glare at Juliet. He then opened the door.

All Jules saw was a hand shoot out from behind the door and viciously grab the front of Gus' shirt, pulling him out into the hallway. Gus yelped and the door closed with an earsplitting slam. Juliet leapt up from the couch and raced over to the door in panic. She wrenched it open, but stopped in surprise as she saw her superior holding her boyfriend up against the wall, the grip on Gus' shirt causing Lassiter's knuckles to turn white.

"Juliet, just go back inside and close the door. I will only be taking up a few moments of Mr. Guster's time." Carlton turned his head slightly to look at her. "Go on." Juliet was dumbfounded, but knew that the detective would never intentionally hurt an innocent person, no matter how intimidating he made himself out to be. Against her better judgment, she nodded and slowly returned to the interior of Gus' apartment, but as soon as the door clicked behind her, she watched them through the peephole.

Carlton turned his head back to Gus when O'Hara left. "How long have you known?" He hissed.

Gus leaned his head away from the unhinged detective and creased his brow. "You know, it helps to let someone in on why you're threatening them if you want answers." Carlton gritted his teeth and tried again.

"How long have you known that your friend was snowing the Santa Barbara Police Department by claiming he was a 'psychic'?" He used his free hand to make an air quote.

Gus' eyes widened. "Oh, that…"

Carlton made a sarcastic noise. "Yeah, 'oh, that.'" He pressed Gus harder into the wall. Gus grunted and tried to push him off.

He was unsuccessful in his attempts and sighed harshly in defeat. "I've known since the beginning, all right! He came to me after you and Lucinda brought him in when he called in all those tips."

Carlton released him at that and Gus glared at the man as he straightened up his shirt. "I told him it was a bad idea to tell you, but does he listen to me? _No_. He has to be 'It's the right thing to do, Gus' and 'If I don't tell him now, what if he finds out from someone else?' I swear, I don't know if I like the fact that you've made a positive impact on Shawn or not. Now, instead of dumb ideas that involve the Mexican border patrol, it's dumb ideas that involve possibly deranged head detectives!"

Carlton had the good decency to appear ashamed of himself as the sales rep yelled at him.

Gus glanced at the man and knew that he was dealing with a lot of emotions. He had had his suspicions of Shawn in the beginning and after they began dating, he began to take everything Shawn did with a grain of salt. But apparently, hearing it from the horse's mouth had sent the detective reeling.

"Look, I know for a fact that Shawn loves you. I can tell even when you guys aren't around each other. And the reason why he kept putting off telling you was because he was afraid _this_ is how you would react. He figured that you had all this time to connect and grow, and that it would just be another thing that you would get over it in time. But damn..." Gus brushed off his shirt and watched Carlton out of the corner of his eye.

Guilt flooded Lassiter's face. He glanced up and Gus and all the anger had left his features.

"But how..?"

Sizing up the detective, Gus sighed once more. "Shawn's dad was a cop and he wanted his son to follow in his footsteps. So he began to train Shawn. When I first met him, he could walk into a classroom for thirty seconds, walk back out and tell you what everyone wore that day. Henry taught him how to observe everything, even the smallest detail."

Carlton arched a brow. "Total recall? Like Rainman?"

Gus shook his head. "Not to that extent, but of the say… three percent of the population that can do what he can, Shawn's definitely ranked in the top one hundreds, even as a kid. But Henry never stopped drilling him, trying to make him into the best. So, when he turned eighteen, Shawn skipped town. And the only reason his father didn't tell Vick the truth was because he was testing Shawn, to see if he could clean up his own mess. So he was stuck. He either had to play ball with you guys or go to jail."

Putting his hands in his pockets, Gus and Carlton just stared at each other for a few moments. Lassiter then scrubbed his face with his hands. "Oh man." He groaned in frustration.

Moving around the detective to his front door, Gus waved a finger at him. "Now you see why he waited so long to say something. Or anything at all." Carlton didn't respond, he just turned on his heel and marched down the hallway to the elevators. Gus shook his head and opened his front door.

It connected with something hard and he heard Jules cry out in pain. Her hand appeared on the door, pulling it open. She was clutching her head and the one eye that was poking out told Gus that he was going to owe her big time.

**HKHKHKHKHKHKHK**

Carlton raced home to find Shawn and apologize, but when he pulled up and noticed the ever present motorcycle missing, he knew that Shawn had gone. He banged his head on the steering wheel and thought of where he might go. He wouldn't have gone to Guster's, they would have crossed each other at some point. And Shawn had broken the lease on his place when he moved in, so he didn't have any other place to go. He didn't frequent the bars like he used to, so any one of his old haunts was unlikely.

That left one place left to go and Carlton prayed he hadn't gone there. He had gotten to know Henry Spencer very well, both before and after they told him about their relationship, and he knew that Henry would play the over protective father if Shawn had shown up there after what he did.

Biting the bullet, Carlton put the car back into drive and headed off to face the music.

The gleam of the handle bars in the moonlight confirmed Carlton's fears of his lovers' whereabouts. He steeled his resolve and pulled his Crown Vic into the driveway behind Shawn's motorcycle. Carlton could vaguely see a silhouette sitting on the front porch and as he exited the car, he saw the shape was too bulky to be Shawn. He made his way up the walk, placed one foot on the step to the porch and regarded the figure.

"Henry."

"Carlton."

Lassiter stood his ground against the anger in Henry's voice. "Can I see him?" He heard the older man release a heavy sigh.

"That depends. Are you finished throwing shit around?"

Carlton grimaced at that. He had momentarily forgotten about his reaction earlier, how his bottle had missed Shawn by maybe a few inches. He hadn't intended to hit Shawn, not in the slightest, but in his anger, his aim wasn't exactly spectacular. Lassiter bravely walked up the rest of the stairs and stopped.

"I've had some time to think and I just want to apologize." When Henry didn't respond, Carlton moved towards the screen door. He heard a chair scrape across wood and faster than he ever would have thought the older man could move, Henry was behind him, his hand gripping his shoulder painfully. He could feel Henry's breath on his neck and real terror shot through the detective.

"I haven't seen Shawn cry about anything in _years_… You _ever_ send my son here again in tears and no one will find your body. I've lived a long life and I have no problem doing time for your murder if you hurt him again. Do you understand?"

The hand dug into the muscles of his arm and all Carlton could do was nod through the pain. Suddenly, the hand was gone and Henry was back in his chair. All the misgivings Carlton had about Henry after what Gus had told him earlier went out the window as he made a mental note to never ever cross the retired officer.

He opened the screen door and walked through the kitchen into the living room. Shawn was sitting on the couch, clutching a throw pillow to his chest like a lifeline. The TV was casting light on his features and Carlton could clearly read the pain on his face. Walking up behind him, Lassiter wrapped both his hands around Shawn's shoulder. He flinched and wrenched his head around. When he saw Carlton behind him, Shawn pushed himself out of the other man's grip and jumped up to stare at him.

"What are you doing here?" The accusing tone in Shawn's voice sent a lancing pain through Carlton's chest. He walked around the couch and approached Shawn carefully, fully aware of how much the man could channel a nervous park squirrel when necessary. Carlton reached for his hands. It was then he notice two or three Band-Aids on his finger tips, a little dot of pooled blood showing through the material. He brought the digits to his lips and tenderly kissed each one. Shawn closed his eyes at the contact.

He then threaded his fingers through Shawn's and gripped them tightly. "I was a total asshole. I over reacted and I'm sorry." Carlton then dropped down on one knee and fixed his clear blue eyes on Shawn's brown ones. "I'm begging you to forgive me and come home."

Shawn regarded his lover for a moment and then got down on his knees as well. "I thought... I thought that with the whole super psychic cop aspect gone, you wouldn't... I mean that and the lying. I was…"

Carlton shushed Shawn's ramblings with a soft kiss. Shawn melted into his lover lips. He returned the kiss as though Carlton would disappear, an illusion brought on by pain and exhaustion. When they broke apart, he rested his forehead on Shawn's. "I didn't fall for you because you were a pain in the ass psychic. I fell because you are a human hurricane of life and passion and laughter. Because you're everything I'm not."

Shawn glimpsed into Carlton's eyes, saw the sincerity and smirked. "And the nipples. Don't forget the nipples." Carlton laughed and pulled Shawn into an embrace. "I'm so sorry. Please don't ever leave me. I was only angry because now that I know you're not psychic, I don't know what to do. I can't let you keep working on cases but I know we can't afford to stop you from working with us... I kind of always knew you weren't psychic, but as long as you never told me, I wouldn't be put in this situation." Lassiter began to rub small circles on Shawn's back.

The younger man sighed. "Plausible deniability, I get it. So what do I do? I always told you I would never make you choose between me and the job and I don't intend to do that now."

Lassiter pursed his lips. "You could take the private investigators exam and get a license. That would make you more legit."

Shawn made a noise as Carlton began to knead the muscles in his back. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Gus and my dad have been telling me I should do that for awhile now." He then pushed Carlton back. "If I did that, then there would be no reason for you to tell Vick or anyone else, right? I really don't want to end up in jail if Vick finds out."

Carlton shook his head and kissed Shawn again. "If you had your license, I see no reason why I should. But don't expect me to lie for you either."

Nodding his head, Shawn deepened the kisses. "All I expect you to do right now is make this all up to me. Right now." He got to his feet and yanked Carlton up with him.

He tossed a quick glance outside to see what his father was doing before he led Carlton upstairs and into his old bedroom. The older man was a little nervous about his lover's plan to do this in his father's house and the creep factor of doing it in what was Shawn's childhood bedroom, but when they entered his room and the door shut behind Lassiter, he lost that particular train of thought as Shawn pressed against him, his lips giving him fevered kisses.

Throwing caution aside, Carlton began to run his hands over Shawn's chest and back. He could feel the younger man's erection pressing into his leg and the thought that a man like Shawn wanted and needed him so badly was intoxicating.

As they bounced around the room, Lassiter's hands traversed downwards to Shawn's and groin. They began to undress each other at a breakneck pace. Tossing article after article of clothing aside, Carlton pushed Shawn down onto the bed and ventured with his tongue, running it in a long trail from Shawn's ear to his navel, making sure to catch each of Shawn's nipples with his teeth and swirled around the nubs gently. Shawn groaned and gripped Carlton's shoulder, his eyes completely glazed with need.

Carlton moved his tongue down to his lover's erection, running his tongue around the tip. He felt the other man's grip tighten on his shoulders. Carlton smiled slightly, allowing his lips to caress the tip just before he took it in to his mouth. Holding down his lover's hips, Carlton went down, taking Shawn in completely. Shawn let out a groan and curled his fingers in Carlton's hair. With the obscene noises Shawn was making, Carlton knew he wouldn't last much longer.

He stretched his fingers up to Shawn's mouth, and the man sucked on them fervently, coating them with saliva as he ran his tongue over Carlton slender fingers. Carlton then slid his fingers away from Shawn, never letting the man's cock escape his warm mouth. He ran his fingers down Shawn's abdomen, tracing the skin and creases of his muscles with the slick digits before he dropped them down and slowly pressed them into Shawn's scorching hot body.

Spiraling slowing, a second finger accompanied the first. Lassiter smiled broadly as he hit the patch he had been looking for, sending Shawn bucking up and gasping his name. Hearing his pleas for more, Carlton thought he best not to deny either of them much longer. Withdrawing his fingers and removing his mouth from Shawn's erection he repositioned himself, hovering just before the entrance. He circled his lover's legs around his waist, securing them tightly and enjoying the anticipatory shake of Shawn's thighs. Rough hands grasped his hair in need.

"I need you, babe…" Shawn whispered, his voice thick with lust.

Smiling despite himself, Carlton thrust himself in slowly, allowing time to savor the searing heat and confining muscles in the tight sleeve of Shawn's ass. His owns noises blended with the younger man's as he moved in and out. Shawn grinded against Carlton slowly, relishing the feel of his lover's smooth strokes inside him. Demands for more speed soon followed and the real plowing began. Thrusting and heaving, the two moved in unison, their glistening bodies rubbing against each other and their sweat intermingling. Lassiter began kissing his way across Shawn's shoulder as he stretched his arms and ran his hands over every part of Shawn he could reach.

Shawn could only repeat his lover's name in time with each drive, his fingers raking over Carlton's back, his legs around his waist pushing the man further into him.

Carlton turned his face to press briefly against Shawn's, flicking his tongue over his lover's lips to catch the droplets of sweat on upper lip before Shawn caught his mouth in a searing kiss. Shawn arched his body up against his lover, the room filling with their muffled moaning and the sound of slick skin against skin. Carlton felt his own end nearing and he reached between them, pumping Shawn's neglected arousal. Carlton switched his angle and hit the spot he had found earlier groaning as the mound of flesh dragged across the head of his throbbing erection.

"Can't take any more..." Shawn gasped. "Carlton…"

Shawn quaked and bucked wildly under him, driving Carlton over the edge, Shawn following only seconds after. Their bodies grew slack and Carlton collapsed on top of Shawn, his breath harsh against Shawn's neck. He held the older man tightly, pressing his face against Carlton's shoulder and feeling their thudding heartbeats gradually slow. They slipped into a light doze for a short while.

When he roused from the nap, Carlton tightened his arms when Shawn attempted to shift himself over. "Mmmm... Don't move. You're warm." Shawn chuckled and bent down to kiss Carlton's lips.

"I don't want to move either, but we're still at my dad's house." Shawn stood and began to dress. Carlton groaned and got up to do the same. As soon as they got home, he was going to turn off his phone and burrow himself and Shawn in their bed, and not move unless he absolutely had to.

They managed to get presentable and made their way downstairs. Henry had fallen asleep on the couch, the TV still on, casting a whitish-blue hue on the man. Shawn pressed his fingers to his lips and they tried to quietly cross the living room. But just before they hit the kitchen…

"I'm going to let that slide for now, but don't let that happen again."

Shawn silently cursed and turned his body to face his father. "Goodnight Dad."

Henry harrumphed. "And remember what I said Carlton." Shawn looked at Carlton in confusion, but the look on his lover's face told him to let it go.

They left the house and Lassiter walked Shawn to his bike. Shawn pulled the helmet from the handle bar and leaned against the seat. Carlton stood next to him and ran his fingers over Shawn's arm. "So, are we going to be okay?"

He got his answer in the form of a kiss. Shawn pulled back and gazed into Carlton's eyes.

"Yeah. I think we will be."

* * *

A little more angsty than I intended, but meh. It works. I think after this I will have to take a break. I went from a five and a half month dry spell to four stories in one month. I don't know if I will continue with this arc, but I always take suggestions.


End file.
